Return of Zanza!
by Treager
Summary: Sanosuke finds some time to relate his tales from the past... oh baby, ZANBATOU TIME!!!
1. Default Chapter

**__**

ZANZA!

Return of a legend:

Sanosuke tells of his past

by Treager-sama

"Kaoru, tell me again why I have to stand here with a bowl of rice on my head..."

Yahiko wobbled on one leg as the bowl of cooked rice teetered precariously on top of his head.

"I told you before Yahiko, this is part of your training. If your ever going to get anywhere, you need to learn balance." Kaoru shot back at him with a matter-of-factly glance.

"So just keep quiet and do as your told!"

Kenshin smiled as he busily did the laundry, knowing exactly how young Yahiko must be feeling. Kaoru stared intently at her pupil, watching his movements with an educated eye. Sano sat on the stairs of the dojo witnessing the ridiculous spectacle before him, but feeling like he needed to add something helpful...

"Ya know lil' missy, I think two bowls of rice would help him to learn twice as fast."

Kaoru beamed at the idea and nodded, running to fetch another bowl.

"Thats a wonderful idea Sano! Be right back!"

Yahiko glared at the grinning fighter angrily, and muttered through clenched teeth.

"I don't need any help Sano..."

He kicked back lazily and yawned, grinning as he placed a thin bamboo shoot between his lips.

"No really, it's nothing lil guy, just doing my part to help!"

Kaoru came back with a pleased gleam in her face

"Ya know, I got to thinking, if TWO bowls make things go twice as fast, then THREE should be even better!"

Sano nodded and shot a teasing smile at Yahiko

"Thats good thinking lil missy!"

Yahiko's gaze stabbed ruthlessly at Sano as his face flushed an ugly red, but Sano just eased back and watched the show commence.

...

Kenshin's jaw dropped in utter amazement as Yahiko stood confidently with THREE bowls of rice stacked neatly upon his brow. The young pupil grinned defiantly at the adults and laughed haughtily.

"HA! Piece of cake! And you guys thought I couldn't do it!"

Kaoru's smile faded and was replaced with the seriousness of a teacher regarding her student.

"Good Yahiko, now practice 200 swings... and if you drop just one grain of rice, you must start all over."

Sano snickered silently in the shade of the dojo, and even Kenshin covered his grin with a strategicly placed garment he was washing...

"WHAT!?!? THATS IMPOSSIBLE!!"

Sanosuke laughed and added helpfully,

"Well it might take you awhile Yahiko, so you best get to it!"

Yahiko's eye twitched and the ugly red returned to his face as he sucked in a deep breath...

"I DONT NEED ANY HELP FROM YOU ROOSTER HEAD!!!"

Kenshin watched helplessly as the force of Yahiko's rebuke sent the rice flying... all over Kaoru. One of the bowls landed haphazardly upsidedown on her head, and the rice began to smolder from the force of her mounting fury. Sanosuke gingerly stood up and had a somber frown upon his lips as he plucked some rice from kaoru's shoulder and popped it into his mouth.

"Thats a shame... uhhh Kaoru, you gonna eat that?"

You could almost hear an audible snap as her eye began to twitch. Yahiko volunteered a helpful tidbit...

"UGLY'S GONNA BLOW!!! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

...

Dr. Gensai grinned pleasantly as Sazume and Ayame drew adorable little bunnies in the dust on the other side of the dojo.

"Look grandpa, I drew a bunny goin nite nite!"

His grinned widened as he gazed upon Ayame's cute little ball with rabbit ears. it made him feel weak in the knees, it was just too adorable. Dr. Gensai then looked over at Sazume's rendition of one angry looking bunny hitting another very silly looking bunny over the head with a stick.

"What's that you've got there little Sazume?"

She looked up and beamed proudly, her bright eyes catching the afternoon sunshine as she squeaked,

"It's Aunty Kaoru hitting unca Kenny wif her stick sword!"

Dr. Gensai tried not to smile but couldn't help it as he asked innocently,

"Now where in the world would you get the idea that Kaoru would do that?!"

Suddenly a thunderous howl came from the other side of the dojo that sounded very much like miss Kaoru. 

"COME BACK HERE!!!"

Sanosuke, Yahiko, and a very frightened Kenshin all proceeded to tear a pathway out of the dojo and into the street as fast as their legs could carry them. A variety of items came sailing out of the dojo after them, among them being bowls, clothing, and of course... her wooden sword. A rice covered Kaoru came soaring down the road behind the others shouting profanities that would scorch rock!

"Oh my!"

Said a shocked Dr. Gensai as he shrugged at a giggling Sazume.

...

Sano rubbed the fresh lump on his head and looked over at the other two seated across from him.

"It was your fault Yahiko, you shouldn't have thrown the rice all over her!"

Yahiko was nursing a bruised cheek and retorted angrily,

"MY FAULT!?"

Kenshin held a furious Yahiko back as he swung his arms and legs wildly at Sano who sat grinning.

"You two really should behave better in public, that you should."

Sano chuckled and swept his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah Yahiko, all your ravings are scaring the waitresses away."

The spikey haired youth sat fuming until a giggling Tsubame shuffles over to the table.

"Welcome to the Akabeko, may I take your order... hi Yahiko..."

She blushes shyly from behind her serving platter.

"H-hi Tsubame..."

Stammers a blushing Yahiko.

"We have some wonderful beef pots today... i-if you like?"

Sano grins as the young boy's entire body flushes a deep red.

"Yeah Tsubame, that would be great, and some Sake for me... my head is killing me!"

...

"I still don't see why I hafta do all these stupid things! I mean, I bet when you learned from master Hiko, he didn't make you do stuff like that!"

Yahiko muttered as he pushed away his meal, satisfied. Kenshin was so overwhelmed with memories of his master torturing him incesantly that he couldn't say anything. 'Kenshin your holding that sake wrong, Kenshin do 300 push ups, Kenshin run 15 miles with bags of rice tied to your legs, Kenshin why do I bother with you, why couldn't you just be more like me, I am great, I am incredible, I am superior to you in every way... idot apprentice...' As if the memories hit him like a train, he fell out of his seat and lay on the floor, unable to say anything but 'oro' over and over again.

"Kenshin...? KENSHIN!!!"

Yelled an annoyed Yahiko.

"Why is he always so weird!?"

Sanosuke shakes his head and places a toothpick between his lips as if adding the final touch to the meal.

"Because he's Kenshin..."

Yahiko frowns and turns his attention to Sano with a curious eye.

"So how about you... how did you get that huge sword... the... the... uhhh..."

Sano grins and flips his hair, remembering happily.

"The Zan battou... yeah, now there's a story"

He nods and laughs as he raises his jug.

"Best told over some sake and a good meal!"

Now with his interest piqued, Yahiko leans forward listening attentively.

"You really wanna hear this huh? Okay sure... well, it all started back when..."

****

Coming soon in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: Kaze ga fuku (The wind blows)

**__**

ZANZA!

__

The legend returns:

Sanosuke tells of his past

by Treager-sama

The summery suns rays deepened to cast a dusky orange upon the walls of the Akabeko. A sea of smiles illuminated even the darkest corners of the small eatery as Sano continued to relate his story to Kenshin and Yahiko. Toothpick firmly in place between his lips, grinning up a storm, Sanosuke continued his pleasant haze of former days.

"Well, I s'pose it all started a few years after the Sekihoutai. Captain Sagara once told me about a man that saved his life once in Osaka. I figured I owed it to the Captain to find him and update him on current events."

Yahiko's face was overtaken in wonderment, and Kenshin found himself vividly immersed in Sanosuke's past.

"I was traveling alone on foot, and... I uh... got sidetracked"

Sano blushed a little as Yahiko spoke up helpfully.

"You mean you got lost!"

Sanosuke shook his head indignantly,

"I wasn't lost... I just didn't know where I was."

Kenshin smiled and added with a laugh,

"Yahiko, just because Sano has a tendancy to loose his way all the time, doesn't mean he was lost. That it doesn't!"

Sano folded his arms sternly and frowned,

"Yeah! I mean... HEY! KENSHIN!! Whadya mean I have a tendancy to lose my way!?!"

Kenshin oro'd softly as Sanosuke pulled him into a headlock and proceeded to grind his fist into the top of Kenshins head. Yahiko stood up and began punching Kenshin in the face comicly with a mischiveous grin.

"Kenshin, quit interupting! I wanna hear this!"

Sano followed up with an angry, 

"Yeah Kenshin, stop interupting me in the middle of my story!"

Kenshin fell to the floor once again and oro'd himself into oblivion.

...

Sanosuke stared helplessly at the map and turned it upside down and sideways making no sense of it at all.

"Which one is Osaka... I feel like I have walked a million miles, already!"

With a frustrated grunt he crinkles up the map and tosses it behind him smiling to himself in satisfaction.

"Who needs maps anyway?! That damn map is the one that got me lost in the first place! Now... which way is west..."

Sano studied the overcast sky intently and frowned that he hadn't paid attention when Captain Sagara was telling him how to find your way using the moss on the trees and the sky to find your way. He shrugged and continued down the road determined to find his way to Osaka even if it took him all his life... and he was beginning to think it might.

After a few hours Sanosuke heard a faint gallop coming from down the road... someone was coming towards him. He squinted his eyes against the white light of the sky as a feint thunder clap could be heard in the distance. The horse was definately carrying a rider, but he couldn't tell who it was. He played it cool and strided down the road as if he had done it 100 times before. The rider began to slow down and the horse started to graze under the cover of a large tree about 50 yards in front of him. Sano drew nearer to the mysterious rider and began to pass him, expecting some kind of response, but none was given. He then observed the barding upon the horse, the signs of battle were evident... then the horse slowly trotted back on the road revealing the rider.

"Shit..."

Protruding out of the riders back were 3 arrows and a large sword slash across his chest.

"Now I just wish you could tell me whether your a friend or an enemy, frankly I don't know if I should be cheery or angry. I s'pose I can only hope that your an imperialist, but perhaps thats just hoping for too much"

Sano grinned as he smacked the horses rump and sent it down the road

"I hope I don't end up smack in the middle of a war, but if Osaka is this way... then so be it I guess."

He walked steadily forward, not knowing for sure what may lie ahead of him.

...

"I told you before Hyo... you are not welcome here!"

The defiant lone warrior stood against insurmountable odds. The bodies of his commrades lay strewn about the battlefield in the various gruesome poses of death. He was tall and strong, but perhaps the most noticeable feature was the 9 ft long blade he held clasped in his blood soaked hands.

"Kyosuke... tsk tsk tsk, why must you always resist change so...? Your rebellion is crushed and you are all that remains between me, and taking your land for my own. If you had just sold it to me in the first place, this never would have happened..." 

Hyo smirked as he said this, trying to send the man over the edge.

"I refuse to show weakness to a rich pig such as yourself... I will never become your slave Hyo, not while there is a breath in my body, and not while I yet weild the Zanbatou!"

Hyo seemed displeased with the mans words and feigned dissapointment.

"You really leave me no other choice Kyosuke, I wish things could have been different..."

His aire of sadness dissapated to be replaced by a wicked grin.

"Kill him."

Five armored soldiers on horseback began to surround the man, all unsheathing their various blades. Kyosuke stood battle ready, death gleaming in his cold steely eyes. The soldiers all slowly advanced, waiting for an opportunity to strike him down. Kyosuke sighed softly and whispered,

"Divine wind, carry these men with you..."

If you would have blinked you would have missed it. Kyosuke suddenly leapt 6 ft into the air and spun the tremendous sword in a complete circle and landed softly upon the grass and finished his prayer gently.

"...And grant to them a warriors rest."

All the men sat silently upon their horses and Hyo laughed madly,

"HAHA! You missed you great fool! You carry that gigantic blade around and you still missed! I..."

Just then, one by one the soldiers heads began to roll off their shoulders and topple in the soft grass, their mouths fell open in silent screams. In a panic, lord Hyo shrieked and ordered his remaining solders to fire their arrows at him immidiately.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!!!"

...

Sano sat in the bushes, watching the events unfold before him, wondering how the man was able to wield a blade of such shear size and weight. He was powerful, Sanosuke could see that in the mans eyes. He obviously took death very seriously, but at the same time he seemed unafraid of it. Sano thought to himself that a sword that large would be big enough to strike down all the imperialists and restore the honor of the Sekihoutai. He drew closer to get a better look.

...

Kyosuke once again seemingly dissapeared, only to reappear in the air above the first in a line of horseback archers. With a midair somersault, he swung the Zanbatou in a vertical slash that cut the man in half. Landing upon the saddle where the slain soldier once sat, he held the Zanbatou horizontally and dashed in front of each man in turn, leaping from saddle to saddle as quickly as the divine wind itself. Each deadly slash eliminating 2 or 3 men at a time, bringing him closer to victory. As the last soldiers torso was severed in two, a gunshot rang out... Kyosuke's momentum and sheer speed caused him to soar through the air and crash to the ground sharply. He slid for about 5 yards then stopped, a long trench had been gouged out of the earth as the Zanbatou slid to a halt beside him. Kyosuke lay face down in the dirt silently, blood pouring from some unseen wound. Hyo reloaded his pistol and nodded in satisfaction to himself.

"I told you Kyosuke... change is imminent. You cannot stop progress."

Slowly, as if being lifted by wings of virtue, Kyosuke began to rise steadily to his feet. His hand carressed the hilt of his only ally, the Zanbatou as he hefted its comforting weight to his side. His lifeblood poured freely from the gaping wound in his right thigh, but he stood defiantly, as if his iron will was animating his flesh.

"This time Kyosuke, I wont miss..."

Hyo took careful aim with his pistol and the warrior stood silently, awaiting his swift death.

"When I die, I will die looking into the face of my enemy, honorably."

Hyo just smiled and shrugged,

"So be it..."

A large rock sailed from out of nowhere and hit Hyo in the face. His nose crushed, he clutched at his bloodsoaked face, shrieking in agony. Sanosuke ran from the bushes and smacked the horses rump sharply with a large stick. The beast shot off at full gallop, it was all Hyo could do just to stay mounted. Trying desperately to regain control of the beast, Hyo didn't realize that the horse had headed toward the thick forest, nor did he notice the low branch.

CRACK

With almost the force of a tsunami, the branch hit him in the face and blew Hyo right off his horse. His neck cleanly snaped, he lay dead in the underbrush. Kyosuke regarded Sanosuke cooly and nodded in thanks... and almost in slow motion the Zanbatou fell from his hand and he fell forward, into Sano's arms, his body finally giving out on him. 

...

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3!


	3. Chapter 3: Moonlit walk through the past

**__**

ZANZA!

Return of a legend:

Sanosuke tells of his past

by Treager-sama

"Mr. Himura sir... I am sorry, but we are closing for the night..."

Tsubame bowed and blushed meekly at the group of friends.

"Yes, it's time we get home. It's very late, that it is."

Smiled a very pleasant Kenshin as he handed the young girl some yen for her trouble.

"Thank you Mr. Himura..."

She bowed again and shuffled off to help prepare the small restaurant for closing time.

"Hey, since Kaoru probably isn't in any better a mood than she was when we left, mebbe we should take a walk tonight, whatya say?"

Mused a grinning Sanosuke, nibbling absently upon his toothpick.

"Yeah! Ugly's probably at home waiting to hit us with her wooden sword again!"

Yahiko pictured a furious Kaoru chasing him around the dojo rapping him sharply over the head again and again and again...

"And b'sides, I wanna hear what happened next in your story!"

Yahiko said eagerly, leaving a little extra yen behind on the table for Tsubame, hoping the others wouldn't notice.

"A walk by the river under the moon sounds like a wonderful way to spend the evening, that it does."

Kenshin smiled sincerly, but also imagining a raging Kaoru throwing all his freshly cleaned laundry and dishes around the dojo. They left the Akabeko and strolled down the street watching all the lanterns in the various homes and businesses being blown out. They strolled leisurly down to the river, taking in the sights and smells of a summer night in Tokyo. Yahiko broke the silence, the anticipation burning in the back of his mind.

"Okay Sano, tell us if that Kyosuke guy died or not!"

Kenshins jaw flew open at Yahiko's brash childish innocence. Sano only laughed and nodded with a grin.

"Okay okay, lets take a seat over by the bridge and I will finish the story!"

Young Yahiko nearly tripped over himself to get there. Kenshin stood silently by his dearest friend and asked softly.

"It would be most understandable if you did not wish to continue your story, that it would. After all, if those memories bear you great pain, perhaps we might..."

Sano shook his head and laughed softly up at the moon.

"Kenshin you ol' softy. No need to worry about me. Telling this story reminds me of who I was, and because of you, who I am today. B'sides..."

Sanosuke closed his eyes and allowed the cool night air settle in his lungs.

"...I owe that much to ol' Kyosuke."

...

Sanosuke awoke to the sound of heavy steps upon the wooden floor of the inn. He quickly shook the bleary-eyed sleep from his eyes and looked toward the source of the noise that roused him.

"You really shouldn't go out with a shot up leg like that. You lost alot of blood."

Sano stretched and stood up slowly. He walked over to the clear cool water of the wash bowl and began to cleanse the sleepy haze from his head. Kyosuke stopped in front of the door and turned toward the young man with the flowing crimson headband.

"I really don't need the help of a whelp who lives in a dream of the past."

He paused a moment as if to reflect upon his cold words...

"I... I thank you for the treatment of my wound, but I no longer require any help"

Sanosuke's eyes gleamed for a moment and he reached out a hand to grab Kyosuke's arm.

"Who are you... and what did you mean, 'a dream of the past'?"

Kyosuke shook his head and pulled away from his grasp,

"It's nothing, forget I said anything... here is some money for the room and your care... but I must go."

Sano was used to dissapointment, but something inside him insisted that he know who this man was and why the stranger seemed to show a flicker of recognition when he looked upon him.

"I can't let you go buddy... your not well, and there could be more of those thugs out there looking for you."

Sanosuke smiled but maintained a steely gaze fixed upon the mans eyes. Somehow Kyosuke knew that one way or another he was going to be staying put.

"Alright, but I must get the Zanbatou, it's much to heavy for you so I must..."

Sano motioned toward a corner where the Zanbatou lay flat upon the floor, partially covered by a blanket. Kyosuke hobbled quickly over to the blade eagerly, as if he were being reunited with his long lost love. He carressed the steel lovingly, knowing every nick and edge of the blade intimately. He turned to Sano with questioning eyes, 

"How... how is it that you have carried the Zanbatou here by yourself?"

Sano smirked and clenched his fist indignantly at him.

"I'm not some little kid ya'know. I will admit that a blade of such immense size and wieght was difficult to lug around... but it would be for you too if you had to carry an unconcious person along as well!"

Kyosuke marveled at the brash young man... for just the sheer weight of the Zanbatou alone could crush a man easily. Yet somehow this boy carried not only the tremendous weight of his sword, but him as well. He stood up with a warm smile and patted Sano on the shoulder.

"Perhaps there is something to you afterall... Sekihoutai"

...

Yahiko stared in wide eyed amazement,

"Wow, you mean he knew who you were!?!"

Sano laughed as he mussed the young boys hair with his palm.

"Yeah... I never told anyone who I was back then for fear that the Imperialists would find me and send someone like Kenshin after me!"

Kenshin's eyes popped open blankly as a soft 'Oro...?' escaped his lips.

"I... well I... I don't think..."

Sano smiled and patted his friend on the back.

"Relax Kenshin... anyway, where was I?"

Yahiko awestruck by the tale blurted out excitedly,

"Kyosuke just revealed that he knew you were part of the Sekihoutai!!!"

Sano paused for dramatic effect and grinned softly, 

"Oh yeah yeah, right... now here is where it gets interesting!"

...

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

**__**

ZANZA!

Return of a legend:

Sanosuke tells of his past

by Treager-sama

Sanosuke choked on the strangers words, he knew... somehow he knew that he was part of the Sekihoutai. He was unsure what to say to the stranger, and the man across from him seemed to realize this, so he spoke first.

"It has been many years since I last saw you Sanosuke, but you were far too young to remember me. The very idea that you and I would meet again was inconceivable at best. Perhaps Captain Sagara fated our meeting to occur?"

Sanosuke couldn't believe what he was hearing... he knew of the Sekihoutai, Captain Sagara, and even him. Sano was at a disadvantage, for he didn't know who this man was. He paced around the room listening to the mans words, carefully digesting each one.

"My name is Kyosuke Hinoshito, but back then you used to call me uncle Kyo. I used to be a mercenary, working for whomever paid the highest price. A fighter for hire you could say. I met Captain Sagara during the days of the revolution... there was never a shortage of people to fight back then. He had all these ideals and principles, and I understood only one principle, 'live by the sword, and die by the sword'."

Kyosuke seemed to speak of Captain Sagara fondly, almost smiling everytime he spoke of him. Sanosuke knew that their relationship grew deeper than he let on. He raised a fist, stomping his foot angrily, he shouted,

"What does a mercenary who cares only about money, have anything to do with a man as noble as the Captain huh?!" 

Kyosuke smiled, almost as if he expected it and turned to face the Zanbatou lying on the floor, quietly he spoke,

"He... he saved my life."

...

Yahiko's mouth fell open in shock.

"Wow, what a coincidence that you would meet another guy who Captain Sagara saved!!"

Sano fell over backwards in disbelief and smacked Yahiko across the back of the head.

"You idiot, it's the same guy I was looking for!! Arentcha listening to the story!?"

Yahiko rubbed the back of his head indignantly,

"HEEEEY knock it off!! It's not my fault your no good at telling stories!"

Kenshin sweatdropped and remained silent as the two went at each other.

"Little twerp" "Rooster head" "I'll get you for that, come here!" "If you can catch me!"

Sano and Yahiko both stopped midfight and looked at Kenshin, blurting simultaneously,

"Hey say something will ya!"

The rurouni sat up at attention, then looking left and right meekly pointed to himself, then a huge sweatdrop appeared when he realized they were talking to him.

"oro...?"

They both let go of each other and surrounded Kenshin with angry faces. They both grabbed his neck and started to shake like crazy.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO WEIRD KENSHIIIINNN!?!?!?!"

His face turned a bright blue as their fighting continued.

"Ahem..."

Yahiko, Sano, and a very blue Kenshin all turned around to see Kaoru standing behind them. Their eyes grew to enourmous size as they began to make a break for it, but every direction they ran, a redfaced Kaoru intercepted them. Finally she pulled back and whacked them all so hard with her wooden sword it sent them flying into the river.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS WENT OFF AND LEFT ME LIKE THAT!! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WA..."

Sano popped his head above the water, followed by Kenshin. Just then Sanosuke lifted his arm and a foot, followed by a leg, followed by Yahiko with a fish sticking halfway out of his mouth, dangled above the waters surface.

"MMmmfff mmm MFFFFF!!!"

Sano yanked the fish from Yahiko's gaping mouth and gave Yahiko a questioning gaze.

"Huh...?"

The young boy wriggled angrily and screamed,

"I said... LET ME GOOOO!!!"

Sanosuke shrugged and let go, and Yahiko fell face first in the river with a large spash.

"...ND YOU GUYS ARE SO INCONSIDERATE TO MY FEELINGS AND I SHOULD JUST SEND YOU ALL PACKING BECAUSE IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CONTRIBUTE ANYTHIN..."

Sano and Kenshin frowned guiltily and lowered their heads just as Yahiko came sputtering out of the water again.

"HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA?!? I CAN'T B... bluuub bluuub blub"

Sano grinned as he shoved Yahiko's head back under water to silence him.

"...UST WAIT TILL YOU GUYS GET HOME!!! I HAVE ALOT OF THINGS TO SAY TO YOU THREE!!!"

With that, Kaoru stormed off down the street shouting about how there were going to wake up everyone with how loud they were being, as people began to emerge from their houses trying to find out what all the commotion was about. Kenshin and Sano began to wade out of the river and make the slow trek back home. Yahiko once again emerged from the water yelling loudly,

"HEY...cough cough... YOU COULD HAVE DROWNED ME ...cough cough... YOU KNOW ..cough?!?! SERIOUSLY, I COULD HAVE DIED IN THIS RIVER!!! ...cough cough... SANO!?! KENSHIN?!?!"

He looked around and saw the sleepy and angry people of Tokyo gathering around him.

"...um guys...?"

...

"...THERE IS JUST ENTIRELY TOO MUCH LAZINESS AROUND HERE. I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING IN THIS DOJO AND NO ONE EVER HELPS OUT AND...

Kaoru had been at it for a good 2 hours now. She had covered every topic ranging from how no one appreciates her cooking, to how she gets no respect as a teacher, to the color of Kenshins hair... yep, even that.

"...WHY EXACLTY TO YOU HAVE RED HAIR ANYWAY KENSHIN!?! YOU ARE JAPANESE AREN'T YOU?! I MEAN YOUR ALWAYS DOING WEIRD THINGS LIKE THAT!! AND THATS ANOTHER THING! ABOUT YOUR WEIRDNESS..."

Kurogasa, Saito, Sojiro, and even Shishio didn't measure up to the trial that Kaoru now put Kenshin through, not even close. Sanosuke waited quietly beside his friend knowing that his emotional beating was coming very soon. Although there probably wasn't enough time in an entire week for her to vent about the things that he got on her nerves about. This had to end, and it had to end now just as she was taking a breath.

"Ya know lil missy, a woman as pretty as you looks great even when they're angry..."

The air around Sano sparkled as he held a beautiful rose in his hand in standard bishounen fashion.

"...mebbe even prettier when your angry."

Sano's smile cracked, the rose wilted, and the little sparkles all shattered as Kaoru glared at him coldly.

"...AND YOU!!! THAT KIND OF STUFF WON'T WORK ON ME!!! YOUR THE WORST OF THE LOT!! WHY I OUGHT TO THROW YOU OUT RI..."

Kenshin smiled sincerly and nodded boyishly,

"He is correct miss Kaoru, you are very pretty... even when you're yelling like that, that you are."

Kaoru's starfilled eyes grew to enourmous proportions as tears ran happily down her cheeks, her hands clasped tightly together, swooning at the rurouni's casual gesture.

"Oh Kenshin, you really think I'm pretty?!?"

He sat with a stupid smile upon his face and sweatdropped with embarassment, completely taken surprise by this unexpected reaction. Kenshin began to blush ferociously.

"I... I um... well that is to say... erm... I just meant..."

Kaoru giggled girlishy and blushed at Kenshin.

"Did you hear that Sano?! Kenshin said I was pretty!!"

Kenshin and Kaoru turned to see that Sanosuke's seat was completely empty. Suddenly as if on que, noises could be heard coming from kitchen.

"Hey you two lovebirds out there want anything to eat? Getting yelled at makes me hungry!"

...

Sanosuke inhaled the last of the rice hungrily and placed the trademark toothpick between his lips with a satisfying grin, signifying the meals end. Kaoru and Kenshin sat together... very close together. Kaoru had latched herself onto Kenshin's arm, much to his embarassment. Suddenly Kaoru frowned and gained a thoughful look in her eyes.

"Has anyone seen Yahiko...?"

Both Kenshin and Sanosuke shot terrified glances at one another yelling "WE FORGOT YAHIKO!!" and flew out of their seats toward the the door. They didn't get very far, for standing in the doorway was a very miserable, wet and angry looking Yahiko.

"Do you have any idea what happened after you guys left... hmmmm... do ya?!"

All three of them imagined something different, a Yahiko drowning in the river, caught in a battle, or something like that...

"After ugly ran down the street screaming like a maniac and woke everyone up, I had to appologize to practically everyone in town! I was wet, tired, cold, and hungry, and you guys sat here laughing and having a great time!!! I'm goin to bed, good night!"

The group watched him storm off to bed and exchanged smiles after he slammed the door closed. Shortly after Kaoru went off to bed, Sanosuke and Kenshin sat alone chatting quietly into the night.

"You know Sano, you never did finish your story..."

Sanosuke smiled and shook his head,

"The thing about you Kenshin, is you never cease to amaze me... yes there is more to tell."

Kenshin sipped the sake softly as Sano guzzled a jug easily.

"...Such as how the Zanbatou became yours, and how you learned the skills necissary to use such an unconventional weapon."

He nodded as he wiped his mouth with his sleave casually.

"Nothing gets past you Kenshin... alright, I'll finish it, but tomorrow okay?"

The Rurouni nodded with a gentle smile and finished his drink and went off to his room.

"Sleep well Sano..."

"Yeah, you too Kenshin"

Yet Sanosuke knew that he wouldn't get much sleep tonight or he would be plagued with dreams from the past. Dreams of that day so long ago. He stayed awake for as long as he could, but even with his great stamina and strength, he drifted. Sano struggled to remain concious but in the end he gave out and fell softly into a deep sleep... 

...but the dreams came anyway.

...

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5!


	5. Chapter 5: Illumination in the darkness

**__**

ZANZA!

Return of a legend:

Sanosuke tells of his past

by Treager-sama

Sanosuke stood silently, nothing but darkness surrounded him. His heart began to pound violently, for he anticipated what he knew would come. He turned and standing before him was dark figure shrouded in shadows. Draped in an ominous cloak, the figure stood motionless. Suddenly a scream that seemed to come from hell itself blared out, deafening, terrifying. Sano clapped his palms over his ears and fell to his knees. He howled in pain as the shriek grew in intensity till he feared his head would burst and just when he thought he could take no more... it stopped. He took his hands from his ears and placed them upon the ground and felt some kind of liquid, thick and warm to the touch. He opened his eyes to see a pool of blood coming from beneath the cloak of the figure standing above him. Sano clenched his bloody hands into fists and punched the floor hard and growled through clenched teeth. 

"Gods, why won't you just leave me alone... WHY WONT YOU LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!?!" 

The shadowy figure said nothing in return, did nothing... it just stood quietly bleeding. Sanosuke clutched the hem of the cloak and began to weep bitterly.

"Please... please just go away... leave me be..."

Nothing, nothing at all... like a statue the figure stood, buried deep within the confines of the blood soaked cloak. Sano stood up, and looked at his hands, coated in the sticky crimson liquid, growing angrier by the second. As if it had been there the entire time, the Zanbatou was in his bloodstained hands, he raised it up and with a wounded cry brought it down across the length of the cloaked figure. Instantly it collapsed as blood exploded everywhere, coating Sanosuke from head to toe.

"GO BACK TO HELL!!!!"

A whisper could be heard, carried by some chilling wind, but yet it emanated from the cloak lying on the ground. Sano bent forward and spat at the mass of bloody cloth lying there.

"What... what's that you say...?"

"...mm...orr...y..."

Sano drew closer and began to lift the cloth to see where the voice came from. He shrank back in fear from the hideous sight before him... within the folds of the cloak lay a severed head with maggots and worms crawling over the mottled gray flesh of a long dead corpse. The smell made Sanosuke's stomach turn and he wretched, emptying the contents of his stomach upon the ground beside him. He spat and looked back over at the cloak where the head lie uncovered. Working up all his courage, Sano stood back up and slowly approached it again. The face had mostly decayed, one lidless eye was staring at him intensely as the jaw began to move, the cold whisper came again...

"Imm... I'm s-sorry Sanooo..."

Sanosuke threw back his head screaming,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! KYOSUKE!!!!!"

Black...

...

"AHHHHHH!!"

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko stood around Sanosuke exchanging worried glances as he suddenly flew awake with a scream, startling them all. Kenshin placed his hand on Sano's forehead which was dripping with a cold sweat.

"Sano... Sano, are you alright? We could hear your shouts and we all came and saw you lying here on the floor."

He looked around, slowly realizing where he was, who these people were, knowing he was now safe. He forced a smile and shivered slightly.

"Yeah, yeah Kenshin... I am fine."

Sensing everyone was worried about the fighter he grinned with a laugh.

"I'm okay, really! Just had a nightmare about Kaoru's cooking was all."

Yahiko laughed and nodded,

"You too huh? HAHA!"

Kaoru's fist came down on Yahiko's head loudly as she snarled.

"...And what exactly is wrong with my cooking Yahiko!?!?"

They dashed out to the kitchen where various loud yelling and banging of cookware could be heard flying about. Kenshin looked at his friend with concerned eyes and knealt down beside him knowing there was more on Sano's mind than Miss Kaoru's cooking. Sano looked into Kenshin's eyes and understood that he was deeply worried about him. A fist met Kenshin right in the jaw which sent him flying backward as Sanosuke laughed.

"Geeze give me some air will ya!?! B'sides, looks like your making breakfast Kenshin, because I'll be damned if my nightmare becomes a reality!"

Kenshin still filled with deep concern for his friend, watched as Sano stood up and walked toward the kitchen where Yahiko and Kaoru were still fighting.

"...Sano..."

...

****

TO BE CONITUNED IN CHAPTER 6!


End file.
